A Second Princess
by justanoutlaw
Summary: AU. Snow White, Charming and 16 year old Emma are living their happily ever after. Snow discovers she is pregnant yet again and this news doesn't settle well with her oldest baby. The pregnancy should be a happy time, but it is filled with angst and drama. But one winter's storm, will bring mother and daughter closer together.


_This was a prompt sent in by a guest. This is an AU, so Snow and Charming got to raise Emma and all that jazz, so no Storybrooke or anything._

 _Edit (10/19/2016): Got some feedback, disapointed in the fact that Snowing had another daughter and accusing me of hating Baby Neal! Not the case, the prompt that I received requested that the baby be a girl, I was simply following through on said request. I love Neal and have two other one shots at least that he is apart of and I have plans for more. If I ever don't include them, there's most likely a good reason._

Charming stood in the doorway of the nearly empty ballroom, as he thought of how quickly time passed by. One moment, his wife was announcing they were pregnant and the next, he was becoming a father to a precious baby girl, Emma Ruth. They instantly formed a bond, one most kings might not have. Everyone said that he should want a son, an heir. But his princess was everything he and Snow wanted, plus more. She was the light of their lives and over the past sixteen years, she had brought them such joy.

She was no longer a little girl or so she said, yet Charming struggled to call her a young woman. Associating the word woman with his daughter meant that soon she would be courting, which would lead to a wedding of her own. Most kings had picked who their daughter would be betrothed to before their birth, but not the king and queen. Their own love had not been arranged so their daughter's would not either. They didn't even care if she chose to not marry royalty. Charming himself was once a mere shepherd, cast into the role of prince after the death of his brother.

So yes, Emma was no longer a baby. She was sixteen and a perfect mix of them both. She inherited her father's blonde hair, with her mother's eyes and chin. She had his personality, though. Stubborn, tough and very, well charming. It just saddened him to think that his years as having a child who needed him, were coming to an end.

Of course Snow and himself had tried to add to their family and yet nothing seemed to work. They had accepted that sometimes this happens and chose to be grateful they had been blessed with a baby.

"She really is a natural," Snow piped up and it was only then that the king noticed his queen.

"She is, just like her mother," Charming bent down to kiss his wife.

"Can I pull you away? I need to talk to you about something."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Is all okay, my love?"

"Everything is perfect. Just come on." She took his hand and lead him up the stairs to their bedroom. "I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, very sure." She was beaming so much. "We're going to have another baby!"

"Oh my goodness." Charming cupped Snow's face, kissing her pale pink lips. "This is the best news I've gotten in a while."

"It'll be weird to start over, Emma's already sixteen."

"I know, but I'm sure it'll come back naturally to us." He stroked her cheek. "We're going to have another child."

"Maybe a little boy for you, finally."

"We can find out, you know. Do you have the pendent my mother gave you?"

Snow nodded and reached into a chest, pulling out the chain. The last time she had used it, it brought her such relief and joy. She had never thought she could even get pregnant and her mother-in-law had made the biggest sacrifice to make sure she could do so.

Charming took it from her and watched it move.

Snow grinned, knowing instantly. "Do you remember?"

"No," he admitted.

"Sorry hon, but it's a girl."

Charming's smile didn't fade though, it just grew. "How could I be sorry that I'm going to get another princess? Maybe I'm just destined to be surrounded by beautiful women." And with that, Snow received another kiss.

* * *

Emma sat in her room that night, brushing her long blonde hair. A knock came across her door.

"Come in."

It opened and her parents came in, grinning. She rose and gave them each a hug. Even though she was a teenager, she was still incredibly close to both her parents. Her father always knew how to cheer her up and was always letting her get away with things, the queen wouldn't. However, her mom was her best friend. They talked about everything.

"Hi Mama, Daddy."

"Hello sweetheart," Snow replied, kissing her head gently. "Almost ready for bed?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well before you're done, we wanted to talk to you about something, come sit down."

Emma sat with her parents, feeling a little nervous. "You're not picking my husband, are you?"

"Of course not Angel," David reassured her. "We told you, that's your choice and yours alone. If you even want to get married at all."

"This is good news, happy news," Snow's grin widened. "I'm going to have a baby."

Emma's face fell. Growing up, she hadn't ever asked for a little brother or sister. She had always heard people whisper about the fact that her father didn't have an heir to the throne. However, David always insisted that he didn't care about having a son and that she was the best part of his life. She had also heard people gossip about her mother's ability to have another child or lack thereof. However, the girl had no biological aunts or uncles, her mother had been an only child as well. It wasn't anything strange.

Now they were having a new child, a new baby. This didn't please her, at all.

"Are you serious?" she asked, still in disbelief.

Snow glanced nervously at her husband. "Yes, isn't this great?"

"Great? I thought you couldn't have more kids."

The raven haired woman winced. "That's what we thought, but nature had other plans, I suppose."

"You're too old!"

Charming chuckled a tad. "Not really, people have babies at our age all the time."

Emma's eyes rolled. "So, you think this is what the kingdom needs? Another baby."

"Emma, this is a good thing," Snow tried to say, placing a hand on her daughter's back, only to have her pull away. "You're going to be a big sister."

"I don't want to be one, I never said I did."

"Well…that may be true but you're going to be one."

"How could you do this without talking to me?!"

Snow really wasn't expecting this reaction, neither was her husband. They had expected shock, but at this moment, their daughter seemed angry.

"Emma," David said, taking on a stern tone, not liking her raising her voice. "Please lower your voice."

"Why should I?!"

"I understand this is a shock, but this is not how you speak to us. Unless you want to be punished, fix your tone." His daughter simply rolled her eyes again. "As I said, this is a surprise, but it's a good one. Your mother and I are very happy and we hope in time, you can be as well."

"You will always be our baby," Snow whispered, trying to play good knight. "No matter what."

Emma's bottom lip was jutted out and she looked very upset. "Please leave," she said quietly.

"Emma…"

"I need to finish getting ready for bed, I'm going riding in the morning."

The king and queen exchanged another glance, communicating with their eyes. They wanted to talk more, but knew it would simply be baiting the young girl which wasn't fair. So they simply each gave her a kiss.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl," Charming whispered.

"We love you," Snow added.

The two rose and walked out of the room. Emma flopped stomach down on her bed, hugging her teddy bear tightly. There went her perfect night.

* * *

Weeks later, Emma stood in the ballroom, this time it was filled with guests from all over the kingdom and supporting ones. She had been sneaking champagne, despite her parents' disapproval. They hadn't even been near her all night, they were busy fulfilling their duties as king and queen. She had barely spoken to them since the big announcement and now they expected her to be here when they announced their pregnancy.

Snow crossed over to her, looking radiant in her midnight blue evening gown. Not long ago, Emma would've insisted on matching. Instead, tonight she wore a red one.

"Your father and I will be making our announcement soon, so please come join us."

"I'll pass," Emma replied, sipping her fifth glass of champagne.

"Emma, it wasn't a request," Snow replied, trying to keep her voice even. "This is a very important night for your father and I, for us as a family."

"I don't know why I have to be here at all, I didn't want to come."

Snow bit her lip. "Please, Emma." She spotted her glass, it didn't look like the sparkling juice she had ordered, so she grabbed it and took a whiff. "You've been drinking."

"Great detective work."

"Are you drunk?" The queen asked, harshly.

Emma merely shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe. Would be a shame if I went up there and puked or slurred my words or something."

Snow stared at her daughter for a minute, though this girl did not seem like her daughter. This was not her sweet, sweet Emma. Normally she would be thrilled to stand by her parents' side. She was a kind, fair princess. The queen knew she had two options. One was to not let Emma ruin the evening and send her to her room, but that would be giving her what she wanted and would mean she wouldn't be there for the big moment. The other was to risk dragging her up there and have her make a fool of them.

"Fine," Snow grunted, very un-queen like, but no one was around to hear it. "Go to your room. However, you are in a lot of trouble. We'll discuss it when you've sobered up."

"Fine." Emma turned on her heel and stalked out, in a very un-princess like fashion.

Charming crossed the room, appearing to be confused. "Where is Emma going? It's almost time to announce our news."

"She's drunk," Snow whispered. "Or at least I think she is."

"That's impossible, my little girl wouldn't drink."

"She did, Charming," Snow held up the champagne she had confiscated. "She didn't even want to be here anyway." Frustration filled her to no end. "We can punish her later, for now we must look after our guests."

Neither wanted to, but unlike Emma, they were going to follow through on their duties.

After the ball was over, the two headed up to their princess' bedroom. She was laying on her bed, now changed into her sleep clothes.

"Emma Ruth, we need to have a talk," Charming said, crossing over to her. "We have told you not to drink."

"It tasted good," was all the princess could respond.

"That may very well be but you are far too young and your mother and I needed you sober for this occasion. It wasn't much to ask."

"It was your announcement, not mine."

"We are a family, Emma," Snow said, using her best stern voice. They never had to talk to her like this. Sure, she was stubborn, but not like this. "This is all of our announcement."

"I didn't want this baby."

The queen pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated that she kept saying that. "We understand that, but she's coming whether you like it or not."

"She?" Emma asked, sitting up a bit.

"Yes, it's a girl."

"How could you know that already?"

"My mother had this pendant and she gifted it to Mama," Charming explained.

Emma rolled her eyes. "So it's just another old wives' tale."

"It was accurate with you," Snow pointed out.

The blonde folded her arms, frowning. It was bad enough they were going to have a child, but now they had to have another princess. She wasn't even jealous of the baby; she just didn't want it to come at all. "Either way, this whole thing is insane. You have a sixteen-year-old daughter."

"We do and right now she's acting like a spoiled child!" Snow exclaimed.

"Snow," Charming breathed. He knew his wife was a bit hormonal, but she was never like this.

"I don't want to hear it," Snow said. "I have news for you, my girl, not everything can be about what you want. Your father and I are excited about this child, you may not be, but you will not talk to us in this fashion. Do you understand me?" Emma didn't respond, she just stared at her hands. "I asked you a question, Emma."

"Fine."

Snow went to reprimand her for her manners, but her husband used his eyes to tell her to pick her battles. "Onto your punishment."

"What are you going to do? Spank me?" Emma sneered.

"Of course not," Charming said.

"You are, however, not allowed to leave the palace unless it is without one of us," Snow told her.

Emma gasped. "But you said I could go to Elsa's coronation…"

"Well now you're not. You also will not have riding or archery privileges," the queen continued.

"This is not fair!"

"No," Charming corrected. "This, tonight, was not fair. You owe your mother and I an apology."

"I'm not sorry."

"Well, then your fate is sealed." He placed an arm around his wife. "You are allowed to be upset Emma, but you are not to act this way, you hear me?"

"I already said I understood."

"Well you're still acting like you do not."

Emma simply buried her head in her pillow.

"Sweet dreams," Charming muttered, following his wife out of the room. As soon as the door shut, Snow began to cry. "Oh darling." He wrapped her in a big bear hug. "It's going to be alright."

"How?" Snow asked, the tears still streaming. "She's never acted this way. What if she hates the baby?"

"She won't hate the baby," the blonde soothed, rubbing circles on her back. "It's just a shock, she's probably a little jealous."

"Jealous? This baby won't change how much we love her."

"We know that, she doesn't. Imagine if your father and Regina had announced they were expecting a child at this stage in your life."

Snow sighed. "I suppose you're right, I just can't handle this attitude."

"It will go away, my love, don't worry."

* * *

Snow stood in one of the bedrooms, watching a few of the servants remove the furniture. They were turning the room into a nursery. The fairest of them all had a hand placed on her expanding bump. She was about halfway through her pregnancy and couldn't wait to get everything set up.

Emma crossed by, scowling at the room. She was no longer punished for her drinking and her attitude had only improved when it came to her father. She treated him with respect and they joked around, having fun. Yet with her mother, she was still cold. Her mother was carrying a new best friend, what'd she care if they didn't speak?

Snow saw her daughter and gave her a small smile. She was trying, very hard. She wanted her little girl back. As frustrating as it was, it also hurt. She missed Emma by her side, she needed her more than ever now.

"Emma, maybe you could help me, I need to get Geppetto to make us a crib. You're a talented artist, could you sketch me something?"

The princess shook her head. "I'm not feeling well."

"You're not? What's wrong?" Panic struck Snow's face. "I'll get a hold of Doc…"

"I don't want your help," Emma responded, coldly.

Charming walked over. "Hello my lovelies."

Emma suddenly smiled, kissing his cheek. "Hi Daddy."

"I was thinking; how would you like to do some riding?"

"I would love to! Let me change." She skipped away from the door.

Snow frowned. "She just lied to me."

"Pardon?"

"She told me she was too sick to help me sketch up a design for the crib."

"Oh, I could always…"

"No, no. Take her riding. I don't need her any more mad at me than she is now."

Charming's face fell. "Snow…"

"I'll be fine."

The queen headed to their room, lowering herself down on the bed, remembering back to just a year ago.

 **One Year Ago**

 _Snow looked outside the castle's window. It was raining, which meant Emma couldn't go riding as she had planned. She knew it would devastate her daughter and wanted to make her happy, so she had an idea. She headed into Emma's room and found her laying on her bed, sketching._

" _Baby," Snow said. "How about we go do something fun?"_

" _We can't go riding, it's raining."_

" _I know, but how about we try on my jewelry?"_

 _Emma's eyes lit up. To some girls, it would seem silly to play dress up, but her mother had some of the prettiest jewels. The queen made it clear they were not to be touched without permission, especially after a younger Emma had accidentally broken a set of expensive pearls._

" _Really, Mama?"_

" _Yes, come." She held out her hand and Emma stood up, taking it and following her to her dressing room._

 _Emma sat at the vanity while her mother took out her jewelry boxes. "Can I try on the necklace Daddy gave you for your wedding?"_

" _Anything you want, my heart," Snow told her, taking it out and placing it around her neck. It glittered under the lights and made the princess' expanding bosom pop._

" _It's so beautiful," Emma breathed, running her fingers over it._

" _Not as beautiful as you," Snow said, grabbing a brush, deciding to braid her little girl's hair._

" _Mama?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _How do you know you're in love?"_

 _Snow smiled. "When they tie you up in a tree."_

 _Emma giggled. "What?"_

" _That's how your father got me."_

" _Right, Daddy said you hit him."_

 _Snow chuckled at the memory. "Ah, I did. In all seriousness, beautiful," she continued, slowly starting the braid. "It's when you can't bear to be apart from them." She searched for a ribbon. "Why? Have you met someone?"_

" _No. However, I feel weird. Other girls my age are courting."_

" _Emma, there is no rush, you will find someone when you do."_

" _I have had my first kiss," Emma admitted, blushing a bit._

 _Snow beamed, feeling so proud of her baby girl, while also feeling a little sad that she was old enough. "Oh?"_

" _It was at the last ball, Prince Riley."_

" _But it wasn't love?"_

" _No, we were just hiding from having to do the waltz again and he said the music was romantic, so we kissed."_

" _Was it what you expected?"_

" _Not really, it felt weird."_

" _Sometimes that happens," Snow explained. "You never have to do what you don't want. And just know, no matter what, you can come to me."_

" _Of course, we're best friends!"_

 _Snow smiled. Some said parents could not be friends with their child, yet she had found a good balance. "Yes my dear girl, we are."_

 **In The Present**

Snow wiped a tear that fell. How could that feel like so long ago? She missed her daughter, she needed her right now. Yes, the queen had many friends. But she found it hard to be happy when her daughter was clearly so miserable.

* * *

Months passed and the leaves changed colors, only to fall to the ground. Soon, a fresh blanket of snow covered the ground. The winter meant more incidents were occurring, which meant the king was needed in neighboring kingdoms to help.

"I hate to leave you," Charming said, by the door, his arms around Snow's now large bump. "Especially this far in."

"It's fine, they need you more right now. Plus, this little one shouldn't come before you are back."

"Send a messenger if anything changes," he instructed, kissing her. "I will always find you."

Snow grinned at their motto. "Yes, you will."

Emma appeared by them, making a face at the display of affection. Charming pulled away from his wife and hugged his daughter, placing a kiss on her head.

"Goodbye baby girl."

"Goodbye Daddy, be safe."

"I will. Mind your mother." He saw his daughter pout. "I'm serious and you make sure to be there for her, it's almost time for your little sister's arrival."

Emma sighed. "Yes, sir."

"That's my good girl," he stroked her cheek. "I love you, my girls."

"I love you too," they responded, almost in perfect unison.

Charming headed out to the carriage, leaving the queen and princess alone. Snow rubbed her stomach.

"Well Emma…"

"I have to attend to my studies," Emma interrupted, heading up the stairs.

Snow frowned, though by now she wasn't surprised by that answer. She looked down at her bump. "I think you're hungry little one, aren't you?"

A few hours passed and Snow began to feel weird. She headed upstairs to take a rest, but that didn't seem to help. Neither did walking or drinking water. She would've asked Doc, however, he and the other dwarves were also assisting the kingdom. There had been people seriously injured and Snow had insisted that they needed the dwarf more.

That's when Snow realized exactly what it was, by a telltale wetness.

She was in labor.

"Oh no," she mumbled. "Oh no." There was no one else in the palace. There were guards out front, but they were on duty. They had even sent the staff home, Snow insisted she could care for herself and Emma, she hadn't always been a spoiled princess after all. The only other person was…Emma. But she couldn't ask her, she wasn't even sure what type of response she'd get.

"Guess I'm doing this alone," she muttered. She was afraid, very afraid. But she had to keep it together, for her child.

Emma was sharpening her bow, ready to practice in the designated room, when she heard screaming, her mother's screaming. She hurried up the stairs and into the bedroom. Her mother laid on the bed, clutching her stomach.

"Mama?" Emma breathed, suddenly feeling frightened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Snow lied, before screaming again.

"No, you're not. Mama, what's wrong?"

"The baby is on her way."

"But….no one's here!"

"I know, look, Emma, I know you're upset with me right now, but I need you to go tell the guards to send for Doc and your father. It is very important."

Any anger Emma had was quickly washed away. Her mother, her best friend, the woman she looked up to, was in so much pain and so vulnerable. The princess turned on her heel and ignored all she had learned about running in the castle, heading outside into the cold.

"Princess Emma," Sir Lancelot said, caught off guard. "It is too cold for you to be outside dressed like that."

"My mother is having the baby!" She exclaimed. "You need to send for Doc and my father, please!"

"We will be right on that, your highness."

Emma raced back up the stairs to her mother, going to her bedside.

"I told Lancelot, he says he'll be right on it."

"Good, oh my…" She let out another scream, as a contraction hit.

"Mama, you're going to be okay, right?" Emma asked.

"Yes, love." The contraction passed and the queen reached over to stroke her daughter's cheek. For the first time in eight months, Emma did not pull away. "Mama will be just fine."

Emma sat beside her mother, running a hand through her hair, the way the queen had when she was little and ill. A moment later, Lancelot appeared in the doorway.

"Your majesty," he said, bowing. "I have sent the other guards for your husband, however, there is a tree blocking Doc's way. He won't be able to get here until it's moved."

"I don't think the baby can wait," Snow said, clutching her stomach, protectively.

"I would love to be of service but currently the palace is unattended…"

"Lancelot, it'll be fine. Please just go and wait."

The guard nodded and headed out. Snow looked at Emma.

"Baby, I hate to ask this of you, but I need your help."

A part of Emma wanted to rebut, however, she surprised herself when she said. "What do you need, Mama?"

Snow gave Emma the list, going off memory from her first birth sixteen years ago. Emma rushed around to gather everything and when she returned, Snow was in the position.

"She's coming, now, I can feel it."

Emma nodded and looked down, gasping. "I can see the head!" Suddenly, she felt like she was going to pass out. Snow noticed the look on her daughter's face.

"Baby, I know this is scary, but I have faith in you. I need you, Emma. Please."

The words cracked open Emma's heart and she drew a deep breath. As princess, it was her job to help and that's what she was going to do. "Alright Mama, push."

Snow pushed a few times, while also guiding Emma. Soon, the baby was completely out and in Emma's arms. She was so tiny, yet crying like crazy, covered in what seemed like gunk. But Emma stared down at her baby sister, in complete awe. She had their father's eyes.

"She's so beautiful," the princess whispered.

Snow gave a smile, despite all the pain. "She's okay?"

"I think so. Are you okay, pretty girl?" Using the tool her mother had ordered she use, Emma cut the cord and slowly cleaned off the child, wrapping her in a blanket. It was Emma's, her baby blanket from all those years ago. Granny had been working on a new one, but the child wasn't due for a few weeks. Emma placed the baby into her mother's arms.

Tears poured down Snow's cheek, this time out of pure happiness. The baby was no longer crying, instead she stared up at her with big eyes.

"Hello there," she whispered. "My, oh my, you're so beautiful."

* * *

Snow laid in her bed, everything cleaned up and over, the baby in her arms. Emma returned from talking with Lancelot.

"They moved the tree, Doc should be here soon. And they got Daddy, he'll be back within a few hours."

"Thank you, baby," Snow smiled. "For everything. You really saved the day."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my baby sister." Emma sat beside her and it was only then Snow realized the blanket her daughter had chosen.

"Oh baby…" she murmured.

"She needed it more than mine, I'll get it back when Granny gives her, hers."

Snow placed a hand on her daughter's cheek. "I am so proud of you."

Tears clouded Emma's eyes, suddenly. "Mama, I'm sorry I've been so terrible lately."

"Oh Emma," Snow breathed.

"I just thought…you were going to have a new little girl and you wouldn't need me, so it'd be easier to push you out."

"My baby," Snow grasped her hand, rubbing a thumb over Emma's knuckles. "You will always be my little girl, my best friend. No matter what happens."

"I was so terrible to you."

"Yes, however, I forgive you."

"You do?"

"So long as we can go back to how we were before."

Emma smiled despite her tears. "Deal."

"This baby is just another girl for our club. Imagine all you can teach her, I'm sure you'll be her best friend."

"I better be, I just helped her be born."

Snow laughed. "I have a feeling you'll hold that over her head forever."

"Yes, yes I will. What's her name?"

Snow smiled. "Angelina Eva."

"Perfect," Emma replied, kissing her mother's cheek before doing the same with her baby sister. "Hey there Angelina, I'm your big sister, Emma."

* * *

"There we go, all set," Snow cooed down to her 1-month-old daughter. She was currently wearing a white gown, that flowed down.

Charming beamed at them. He would forever kick himself for missing the birth of Angelina, yet he felt such pride in the fact that Emma had stepped up to help.

"Mama, it's almost time!" The oldest princess exclaimed, rushing in.

"I know my darling, I know," Snow replied.

Emma picked Angelina up. "She looks adorable."

"So did you at your party," Charming said. "You were even smaller than Angie here." He playfully pinched his daughter's cheek, causing her to blush.

"Oh Daddy." She laid a kiss to her baby sister's head.

The baby had seemed to bond the queen and princess even more. Jealousy did pop up and every now and again, but Emma knew one thing to be true: their lives were far better with Angelina in it.

A few hours later, trumpets blew as the royal family descended down the stairs, together. A crowd awaited, staring at the four of them. Emma wore a dress matching her mother's, made of green and silver fabric.

"Thank you, one and all for coming," Charming announced.

"It gives us great pride to introduce the latest member of our family," Emma continued.

Snow smiled, stepping forward with the baby in her arms. "Princess Angelina."

The crowd erupted with cheers and the festivities could begin, to celebrate the joyous new family.

 _Possibly my longest one shot yet! Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
